endofanempireseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Arthran
* Unborn child with Claianah† * Devarly Vasiliu * Agoris Royal Family * Kail Vasiliu |gender=Male |hair_color=Blond |eye_color=Dark blue |height=6'0" (183 cm) |weight= |appeared_on=* End of an Empire *''Space of Time'' *''Reign of Fire'' *''Rise of Divine'' |mentioned_on= }} '''Arthran '''was the Agorian God of Water and Air, the great ancestor of the Vasiliu clan of the Kingdom of Agoris, and the lover of the Vlacluinian Goddess of Fire and Earth, Claianah. With the rest of the strongest deities to walk along with the first race of humans in Naulun, he gathered the first Favored Fourteen, becoming the King of the Red Army and established House Vasiliu. During the Battle of Glory, Arthran was killed upon the betrayal of Claianah's half-cousin, Harkelt. It was later revealed that he was reincarnated as the human Prince Kail Vasiliu of the Kingdom of Agoris. Character history Arthan was one of the strongest gods with the ruling given to him as the God of Water and Air. He was set to marry Claianah, the Goddess of Fire and Earth, in order to complete their father's vision of an assured peace in Naulun. However, conflict arose among the gods wishing that it must be a fair ruling that those who wished to court Claianah must prove something of value to take her as their bride. Despite the stale judgment of his marriage, both Arthran and Claianah were lovers and secretly met each other every night in Naulun where gods fear to go yet. When decisions had been made on how one were allowed to court Claianah, the strongest gods were given the mission to walk along the first race of humans in Naulun. Arthran, who've known Naulun beforehand, had the advantage. With alliances from the humans, he formed the first Favoured Fourteen and he was instilled as the King of the Red Army. He named his territory as the Kingdom of Agoris, which flourished greatly than the other gods' territories. He then formed House Vasiliu by adopting the human Devaryl as his acknowledged successor. From Devaryl Vasiliu himself, the long line of Agoris Royal Family were descended. In jealousy of his accomplishments, the other gods turned against each other and declared war among one another, one that will later be dubbed as the "Battle of Glory". Arthran mentioned Claianah that he knew that her half-cousin, Harkelt, was the one who've started the war for he don't want anyone to take him away to share the ruling of the Heavens; and he secretly wished to take her as his. Claianah vowed that he must return safely and he has something to tell him upon his return; but Arthran mentioned that he might hate to break a promise and he can only try to return. Knowing what to happen, Arthran continued on with his campaign until he was killed by Harkelt in the Bloodriver that flowed from the Kingdom of Budarkka. Unknowingly to him, Claianah was pregnant with their unborn child. However, upon knowing that Arthran had died in battle, Claianah committed suicide in hopes that they'll be together in their next life. Physical description Arthran was said to resemble Kail, a given that the latter was his human incarnation. He was an imposing tall handsome young man with unruly and untamed thick and wavy blond hair that plays to almost silver in the sunlight and brass in the darkness and tapers his nape and falls over his dark blue eyes. Like Kail, he has countless of scars on his body due to fighting but his beautiful face, however, was marred by a horrific scar that lined his jawline; the only scar that Kail didn't manage to inherit. He has a muscular yet lean physique with broad-shoulders. Personality Skills & abilities Relationships Love interests Claianah= Family = |-|= Friends = |-|= Enemies = |-|= Trivia Character descriptions= * Meaning within the series. * Meaning behind the name. * If named after a real person or not. |-|Other descriptions= References